


Down To Where Forever Lies

by shimmie (patrickrose7)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer is a Button, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Showers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickrose7/pseuds/shimmie
Summary: David accepts Patrick's offer to sleep over when Alexis has lice.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 193





	Down To Where Forever Lies

**Author's Note:**

> ~The first step is the one you believe in, the second one might be profound~
> 
> Totally goes against all the plot and characters but hey, a girl can dream, right?  
> Title from/inspired by one of my favorite songs, I'll Follow You by Shinedown.

"You can crash at my place tonight if you need to," Patrick offered, hoping he didn't outwardly show any of the excitement, nerves, or downright giddiness that he felt in that moment. His heart was practically beating out of his chest.

"Thank you, um, that would be lovely," David answered, smiling gently.

Patrick bit back a smile, trying not to break out in the cheesy grin that his face so badly wanted to display. "How about I pick you up after dinner? That's your best option if you're avoiding a conversation with Ray."

David furrowed his brow. "Ray?"

"I live with Ray, remember?" Patrick reminded him, trying to quell the panic inside himself.

"Oh, that's um, you're correct about me wanting to avoid that," David sputtered, seemingly disappointed by this news.

"I'll swing by tonight. Shower cap stays on until we get back to my place," Patrick smiled.

\---

He stepped through the front door at Ray's, offering to carry David's ridiculous suitcase for him. Ray sat on the couch holding the remote.

"Care to join me for Bridget Jones's Diary?" He asked excitedly.

"I think we're just gonna head upstairs," David grimaced.

"Suit yourself!" Ray called out as Patrick lugged the oversized suitcase up the stairs.

David grimaced again upon entering Patrick's room, taking in the pink floral wallpaper and kitschy decorations. "Please tell me you were not involved in the design of this space."

"Ah, nope. Came fully furnished," Patrick chuckled. "Not interested in Bridget Jones? Seems like your kind of thing."

"I don't think there's anything that could convince me to spend 2 hours with Ray watching a romantic movie," David retorted, helping himself to the bed, lounging on his side.

"Fair enough," Patrick smiled, trying to keep calm. _It was happening._ David Rose was in his bedroom. In his bed. Platonically, though. He'd tried to be flirty, but he couldn't tell if David was just responding normally, being polite, or flirting back. What if he made a move and David shut him down? How could they go on as business partners?

"So do you, um, have any plans? For tonight?" David asked.

Oh god, how long had he been standing there silently?

Patrick laughed nervously. "Um, not really? I have Risk, or Axis & Allies. Or we could watch something on my laptop. Or --"

"Let's watch something," David laughed. "I lied. Axis & Allies could convince me to spend 2 hours watching a rom com with Ray."

Patrick's heart fluttered. David wanted to watch a movie with him. What should he suggest? Let David lead? Would he suggest another rom com? Would that mean he's feeling romantic? Was it just the only thing David watched?

"Sure, your choice," Patrick offered, grabbing his laptop from the desk. Just when Patrick thought his heart couldn't beat any faster, David rolled over in the bed to make room, smiling at him when he handed over the laptop. Patrick couldn't handle the thought of that right that second, so he excused himself to the bathroom to change into his pajamas.

Patrick returned and nervously climbed in bed, sitting stiffly upright, arms crossed tightly as David scrolled through Netflix. This was normal, right? Did friends do this? Did business partners do this?

"Everything alright?" David asked as he looked over and smiled. "You seem a little, uh--"

"Yup, all good," Patrick interrupted breathlessly, trying not to sound like he was about to have a panic attack.

David furrowed his brow quizzically but smiled as he set the computer at the foot of the bed between their feet. " _My Best Friend's Wedding_. Julia's second best movie after _Notting Hill_."

"I have no idea what that means, but you've made it clear that you make the creative choices in this relationship," Patrick laughed, trying to act casually.

 _Relationship_.

"This knowledge is normally a prerequisite for being my partner so let's just say we're making up for lost time," David teased.

Patrick was on the verge of hyperventilating. David could probably hear his heart pounding. He was saved from his thoughts by the movie starting. He leaned up against the headboard, trying to relax a little. _He was in bed with David Rose_. David had chosen a rom com. David had called them partners. Well, they were partners. But still.

He glanced over at David, who had worn a pair of black joggers and an incredibly comfy-looking sweater. His wide shoulders filled the white sweater, and a hint of chest hair peeked out the collar. His thick legs were splayed out on the bed. Patrick wondered what was underneath. Hopefully more chest hair, and he seemed like a boxer-brief kind of guy? His choice of pants was usually skin-tight.

Patrick tried to focus on the movie, knowing it could be conversation potential for the future. David sat back against a pillow, hands clasped, looking at the screen with heart eyes, biting back a smile. Patrick smiled, feeling more at ease.

They continued watching in silence, and Patrick was pleasantly surprised how natural this felt. Even if their relationship never progressed past business partners, maybe they could still enjoy movies together. Maybe.

\---

Patrick reached for the laptop as the credits began to roll, closing the browser and shutting the lid and setting it back on his desk. He rolled out of bed reluctantly, wondering if he'd ever get to sit in a bed with David again. But he couldn't linger.

"I'll sleep on the couch downstairs. You can take the bed," Patrick offered, trying not to show the disappointment he felt.

"What if I want you to stay?" David asked softly, looking up at him, eyes wide.

Patrick froze, and his breath caught in his throat. "W—What?"

"Will you...stay here? With me?" David repeated hoarsely, tentatively.

Patrick stood there, mouth agape, heart pounding so hard he could feel it in his ears. He was frozen, unable to force his mouth to form words.

"S—sorry. Forget I said anything, I shouldn't have --" David panicked. "I'll text Stevie, I can get a ride--"

David threw the blanket off, and scrambled to untangle himself from the sheets. Patrick moved back over to the bed and sat down. He placed a hand on David's chest and gently pressed him back down. He could feel the warmth of David's body, and the outline of his pecs underneath.

"I'll stay," he whispered.

They sat in silence for a fraction of a second, David's mouth still slightly open, both breathing hard. Was this real? Did David just ask him to...sleep with him? Was – was he about to kiss David?

Before Patrick could overthink much more, he felt David's hand cup the back of his head, feeling the cold sting when one of his rings touched the back of his neck. He leaned down, and, to his embarrassment, let out a soft moan when he felt his lips meet David's. He could taste the grapefruit lip balm that they sold at the store. He quickly spun his lower half around to press his whole body up against David's.

His tongue explored David's mouth while his hands explored David's body – his broad shoulders and strong back, not going any lower yet. He ran his hands through David's thick but smooth hair, and David gasped when Patrick dragged his fingermails across his scalp. Cupping David's cheek with one hand, Patrick felt the stubble he'd always longed to feel up against his face. Patrick whimpered when David rolled on top of him, still supported by his hands and knees.

"Is this okay?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Patrick answered, nodding.

David moved in, beginning to suckle on a spot on Patrick's neck. He relished the wet, warm lips, David's heavy breathing, the scratch of his stubble. Patrick ran his hands up the back of David's sweater, feeling the smooth skin. David slowly rested his body on top of him, and Patrick melted under the weight and the warmth. He could feel David's cock against his thigh, and felt stupidly proud of the fact that he'd given David an erection. He placed his hands on David's lower back and used them to press their hips together.

"Oh fuck, Patrick," David moaned.

"Fuck, David, you have no idea..." Patrick breathed, trailing off.

"I have no idea? Then maybe you should tell me," David whispered, grinning as he left a trail of wet kisses down Patrick's neck to the collar of his shirt.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this. How much I want this," Patrick blurted out in a breathy whisper, letting out a moan as he felt David's cock grind up against him ever so slightly.

He blushed when David growled up against his neck. "What do you want me to do to you, Patrick?" David whispered into his ear, sending a shiver up his spine.

Patrick's head spun. What did he want? What _didn't_ he want? He wanted _this_. Them. He'd imagined so many different scenarios, so many different fantasies and the man of his dreams had just asked him to choose one.

David pulled away, genuine concern in his eyes. "Or, um, we can stop if that was...too much."

"No," Patrick moaned, tugging at the hem of David's sweater. "I want everything you'll give me."

He pulled the sweater over his head, gently folding it and setting it on the nightstand. Patrick's mouth hung open upon seeing the black curls covering David's broad chest, tapering down into a trail leading to his navel then down below his waistband.

"Fuck, so gorgeous," Patrick whispered as he placed a hand on David's chest. Blushing, David rolled onto his back, allowing Patrick to explore from above. He trailed kisses down David's neck, moving down to his chest, feeling the hair on his lips and his cheeks. David whimpered as Patrick took one of his nipples in his mouth, feeling it perk up as his tongue circled it. His hips bucked and he moaned when Patrick lightly bit down.

"Can I see you?" David asked breathlessly, running his hand over his shoulders and chest.

Patrick tore his shirt over his head and awkwardly shucked his pajama pants. He'd worn tight gray boxer briefs which were clearly tented up by his erection. He froze, breathing hard, suddenly feeling very exposed. David seemed to understand, drawing him back in for a kiss.

"Fucking beautiful," David whispered into his mouth, running his hands all over Patrick's exposed skin.

Patrick's cock twitched and he moaned into David's mouth. Nobody had ever called him beautiful before. David smiled up at him and began to whisper in his ear, running his hands all over Patrick's body. "Beautiful hair. Beautiful eyes. Beautiful lips. Beautiful shoulders. Beautiful chest. Beautiful arms. Beautiful abs. Beautiful thighs."

He melted on top of David, gently grinding. He moved back to David's other nipple, eager to show him how beautiful he was also. David's back arched and he moaned as Patrick applied more pressure to his cock and worked both of his nipples.

Patrick moved downward, tugging at David's sweatpants, revealing silky black boxer briefs. He marveled at David's thick legs, peppered with the same curly, black hair. Running his hands up and down, he felt the muscles, the skin, and the hair. He might have a thing for body hair.

After trailing wet kisses up David's inner thighs, Patrick leaned forward to kiss David on the lips again. "Can I make you come, David?"

"God, I thought you'd never ask," David retorted. "But that's a yes."

"Tell me how to make you feel good, David," Patrick begged.

"What do you want to try? Hands? Mouth? Toys?" He asked politely.

"Hands," Patrick answered, running his fingers through the waistband of David's underwear. Heart pounding, he began to tug them downward. He moaned when David's cock sprung free. Grabbing frantically toward his nightstand drawer, he fumbled with the cap of his lube. _David Rose was naked in his bed._

" _Shit_ ," he hissed as a huge glob landed on David's thigh. "Sorry."

"Hey," David comforted him as he pulled his head in for a kiss. "If you couldn't tell, I'm having a great time." David grinned and gestured toward his erection.

Smiling, Patrick began to stroke up and down and felt his anxieties wash away as David closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed. He increased his speed and pressure, and David moaned and arched his back, gripping fistfuls of the sheet. Patrick's cock ached, desperate for some sort of release. He fumbled with the waistband of his boxers, pulling his own erection out with his free hand. He swiped some of the lube from David and began to stroke in unison.

"Holy fuck, Patrick," David moaned. "Yeah, lemme see that beautiful cock. Couldn't even wait for me to get to it. Fucking gorgeous. God, you're getting me so close."

Patrick whimpered. He was breathing so hard, and so far gone that he couldn't force any words out. He watched as David's brow furrowed, knuckles white as he grabbed at the sheets. David was breathing out the hottest noises Patrick had ever heard – high-pitched whimpers with every exhale. He bucked his hips upward with every downstroke of Patrick's fist. Patrick let go of his own cock in order to save some of himself for David.

"Fuck, Patrick," David groaned. "Oh, fuck. _Fuck_. Patrick!"

David came with a long grunt, come pulsing into Patrick's fist and splattering over his chest and abs. Patrick worked David's cock through each aftershock. Holy fuck. Patrick knelt in his bed with another man's come dripping from his fist. David's come. _He just made David come_. He raised the hand to his mouth to taste it – bitter, salty, and still warm.

"Jesus, Patrick! Are you trying to kill me?" David laughed.

"Finish me off, David. I'm so close. Need to feel you," Patrick begged hoarsely.

David's lighthearted laugh quickly disappeared as his eyes darkened. "Can I taste you, Patrick? Can I feel you in my mouth?"

"Oh fuck, David. Please," Patrick whined as David gently led him to stand beside the bed. David messily swiped the come off his body into his hand and knelt at his feet. Patrick gasped when David smeared it all over his cock, gently sucking on the head. It took every ounce of control he had not to come on the spot.

" _Fuck,_ Not gonna last when you do that," Patrick breathed. His jaw dropped as David proceeded to take his entire length into his mouth, bumping the back of his throat.

David pulled off momentarily and looked up at him, smiling. "I'll consider that a compliment."

Patrick stared down, gaping as David swallowed his cock again, moaning as he swallowed his own come covering it. He felt David's hand cupping his balls as his mouth sucked up and down, tongue running along the underside. He watched his cock disappear into David's mouth again and again, feeling the perfect, soft lips dragging against the skin. David worked him until he was a puddle, begging to come. He'd never been so turned on in his entire life. Feeling David's delicious stubble rubbing against his inner thighs was almost too much to handle.

"Can I make you come in my mouth?" David asked after pulling away.

" _Ungh_ , yes David," Patrick moaned.

David began working relentlessly until Patrick felt every muscle in his body tense. He cried out, stars replacing his vision, heartbeat pounding in his ears. He felt David's hot mouth still sucking on his cock, greedily swallowing with every pulse, working him through his orgasm.

His vision returned and he could hear himself panting. His eyes focused on David, who was grinning. David got back on his feet, drawing Patrick against his chest, enveloping him in his arms again. Patrick hummed contentedly as he felt David's wet kisses on his cheek.

"You did so good for me, Patrick. So fucking sexy," David purred.

"Mmmm, thank you David," Patrick mumbled, rubbing his cheek against David's stubble.

"For what?" David asked, smiling.

"I've...never done that before. With a guy." Patrick admitted nervously, but feeling immediately calmed by David's presence. "Thank you for making that happen for us."

"Well fortunately, I am a very generous person," David smiled sweetly, mumbling into his ear as their temples gently rubbed together. "How are you feeling?"

Patrick sat back down on the bed, pulling David down next to him. "All the things that you're supposed to feel...I felt them."

"I felt them too. It's, um, a first for me." David smiled and he kissed Patrick on the cheek. "Care to join me for a shower? You got me pretty dirty."

Patrick peeked out the door. The lights were off in the hallway and in Ray's bedroom, and he heard some faint snoring, thank goodness. He grabbed his pajamas from where he'd tossed them haphazardly, and David followed suit. Patrick smiled as he saw David unload about a dozen travel-size bottles from the pockets of his pants while he started the shower.

Stepping into the shower together oddly felt even more intimate than the sex they'd just had. He could look David in the eyes. There was no urgency, pounding heartbeats, heavy breathing, or erections. David was just smiling as water poured over them, genuinely happy to be together. Patrick cleaned David up with a dab of body wash while David shampooed and conditioned his hair, which he made clear had to sit for 5 minutes.

David had literally thrown Patrick's $1 shampoo in the trash upon entering the bathroom, promising to get him something "infinitely better" from the store tomorrow. He offered some of his own to Patrick and gently massaged it into his hair. His body tingled as he felt David's fingers on his scalp and the warmth of his body pressed into his back.

After washing out the shampoo, he gave David a quick kiss before he stepped out, leaving him to do whatever he did to look and smell so delicious. Patrick finished getting ready then returned to his bed, where he settled into the lingering warmth under the covers. Sex with Rachel used to cause him so much anxiety and stress, but tonight – he'd never felt this satisfied.

He drifted off a bit before David returned, sliding under the covers next to him. Patrick leaned his back into David's chest and felt David's hand slide over him, resting on his chest.

"Goodnight, Patrick," he whispered, kissing him right behind the ear.


End file.
